


День рождения Нойторы

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Как проходило празднование дня рождения Нойторы в Лас Ночес





	День рождения Нойторы

— Нойтора-сама, Нойтора-сама...  
— М..Чё тебе, Тесла?  
— С днём рожде...  
— Пошёл нах! — Нойтора злобно схватил Санта Терезу и долбанул Теслу местом схода одного полумесяца с другим.  
— За что, Нойтора-сама?! — громко и удивлённо спросил Тесла, отклеивая себя от стены.  
Он не любил праздновать свои дни рождения...  
(а вот не будет сопливой истории!)  
... потому что опять какую-нибудь хрень для ванной понадарят, так хоть магазин открывай!  
— Да хрен с ним уже... — Нойтора поставил Санта Терезу и встал с кровати.  
— Господи, ты бы хоть штаны одел что ли... — послышался в дверях высокомерный голос.  
— Чё припёрся? — как все поняли, Нойтора встал не с той ноги...  
— Да так... — Заэль Аппоро приближался.  
— Т-ты ч-чё делаешь? — Нойтора выставил руку как щит.  
— Да ничего особенного... — Заэль остановился в паре шагов от Квинты. — Просто закрой глаза... то есть глаз.  
Не первый день зная Октаву, глаз Джируги расширился в два раза.  
— Ну-у, я же по-хорошему прошу-у... — заканючил Заэль Аппоро.  
— Я тебя знаю, Гранц, никогда! — засопротивлялся Нойтора.  
Тесла словил заговорческий взгляд Заэля и вышел.  
— Сам напросился, — сказал Гранц, хитро сощурившись.  
Октава вскочил Нойторе на руки, и показал небольшую чёрную коробочку, перевязанную позолоченной ленточкой.  
— Так, Гранц, — Нойтора хотел "уронить" Заэля, но тот крепко ухватился за шею Квинты, — если это, не дай Ками, что-нибудь для ванны, типо шамуня, я тебе бошку откушу!  
— Уж не беспокойся, — саркастично сказал Заэль. — Я тут просто недавно в Генсей бегал... — Он открыл коробочку. Там находился... чиби-Нойтора(Я тоже такого хочуу!! т_Т).  
— Ну и нахрена мне эта хрень? — Джируга недовольно посмотрел на малюсенькую копию себя.  
— Ну как зачем? — заморгал Заэль. — Ну, вот, хотя бы к зампакто прикрепишь.  
— Ну и как ты себе это представляешь? — потирая щеку, спросил Нойтора.  
— Блин, — обиделся Заэль. — Короче, делай с этим что хочешь, хоть в дырку себе поставь! — он ушел, громогласно захлопнув дверью.  
— Блин... — Нойтора поднял с пола коробочку со своей чиби-копией и положил на столик. Хм, это ведь и правда лучше, чем наборы для ванны... Да, определённо лучше.  
Каким-то чутьём чувствуя, что данный вид Нойторы разгневает Владыку всея, он всё-таки одел штаны и вышел из покоев.

— Итак, Гин, моя дорогая Эспада... и ее фракция, — сладко-приторно сказал Айзен, восседая на своём владыческом троне. — Он идет.  
Скрип двери.  
— С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!! — в бедного именинника полетели конфетти, новогодний дождик и бумажные гирлянды.  
Громко матерясь, отплевываясь и отфыркивая эту бумажную шаурму, Нойтора спросил:  
— Какого хрена?!! Какая сволочь это придумала?!! ЗАЭЛЬ!!!  
— Это не я придумал, — повернув голову в сторону стены, ответил Заэль, не учавствовавший в этой "постановке".  
— А кто тогда?! — злобно спросил Нойтора, ненавистно оглядел Эспаду и их франсьонов.   
— Я, — высокомерно сказал Айзен. — С днём рождения, Нойтора.  
Нойтора закрыл глаз и поджав губы, глубоко вздохнул. Если Джируга сейчас начнёт возникать, Айзен убьёт его нах своими пафосом и рьяцу.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Нойтора.  
— Не слышу.  
"Спасибо ***ть!!" — Нойтора ликовал факту того, что Айзен не умеет читать мысли.  
— Спасибо, — громко ответил он.  
— А теперь, — пафосно сказал Айзен, — пройди к столу и Заэль...  
— Заэль Аппоро! — выкрикнул Октава.  
— ...приподнесёт тебе подарок, — Айзен отправил Заэля в игнор.  
Под выжидательными взглядами Эспады, её фракции, и шёпот Ямми "Жрать хочу", Нойтора с опаской подошёл к столу.  
Заэль встал и изящно щёлкнул пальцами.  
Навес(читай: белая тряпка) улетел в потолок и взору именинника предстал стандартный стол эспады уставленый всякой ... праздничной едой: пончики, тортик (большой), пирожные, конфеты и... селёдка "под шубой". Рядом с ней красовалась бутылка с водкой.  
— Так, — возмутился Заэль. — Кто поставил ЭТО сюда?  
— Ну я, — из толпы вышел Гриммджоу. — Нойтора — в первую очередь мужик, — Секста повернулся к остальным. — Бухать!!!  
Половина присутствовавших в зале согласно крикнули. Короче поднялся гомон.  
Нойтора довольно улыбнулся и пошёл за Гримом, схватив Теслу за шкирку.

Когда дверища закрылась за последним арранкаром — Заэлем — Айзен с голодным блеском в глазах провозгласил:  
— Так, они ушли, теперь можно поесть! — с этими словами Айзен с помощью шунпо/сонидо(хрен его знает, чем он там пользуется) добрался до стола и, достав откуда-то из-под стола ба-альшую двухлитровую чашку с горячим чаем, сел на прежнее место Октавы, и принялся жадно поедать сладости.

Перенесёмся на пару часов вперед.  
— ... Хей-хей! — пьяненько пели и танцевали в обнимку Тесла и Иль Форте. — Хэппи бёздэй ту ю!! Хэй-хэй!   
— За-аткнись! — пустая бутылка из-под пива полетела в Иль Форте. — А ты танцуй-танцуй, — обратился именинник к своему франсьону.  
Кто-то включил "Финскую польку", Тесла бойко начал плясать под свист и ржач остальных арранкаров, в том числе и Нойторы.  
— Ты, как там тебя, — кусочек закуси полетел в Иль Форте, но недолетел, — Подпевай! — пьяный Нойтора капризен, ага.  
Такой же пьяный Иль Форте, сегодня нигде особо не возникающий, присоеденился к Тесле и начал подпевать.  
— Слушай, а у тебя послушная фракция, — Нойтора залпом выпив полбутылки, обратился к Гриммджоу.  
— Ну типа, — туманно ответил Грим.  
— Так, народ!!! — Нойтора встал на стол и послал допитую бутылку в стену, дабы обратить на себя внимание. — Пошли гулять в пустыни Уэко!!

— Ой, песок, песо-о-ок! — хором пели Нойтора и Гриммджоу. — Не лезь ко мне в глаза-а-а!  
Арранкары отменно ржут. Тут Нойтора обо что-то спотыкается и, вместе с Гриммджоу и громким матом, падает мордочкой в песок.  
— Чё это за мусор? — возмущается Нойтора, готовясь увидеть корень дерева. Но вместо этого видит маленькую испуганную девочку с обломанной маской.  
— Ты кто? — спросил Нойтора.  
— Н-Нойтора... -сама... — она прячет головку за ручками.  
Нойтора взял её за шкирку и приблизил к своему лицу.   
Тут его щёки чуть порозовели и он обнял девочку.  
— Смотри какая няша, Заэль! — сказал Нойтора, обернувшись.  
— А? — Заэль отрвался от блокнота, в который что-то маньячно записывал.  
— Я говорю "смотри какая няша"!! — Нойтора подошёл вплотную к Заэль Аппоро.  
— Так это же Нел, — удивился Октава.  
— АЙЗЕН-САМА!!! — проигнорировав реплику Заэля, крикнул Нойтора, повернувшись в сторону замка Лас Ночес. — АЙЗЕН-САМА!!!

— Айзен-тайчо, — радовался своему хорошему слуху Гин, — кажется, вас зовут. Ммм... вроде как... Нойтора-кун...  
— Блин, — коротко и тихо возмутился Айзен и, взяв пару пирожных, направился к окошку.

— Гриммджоу, смотри! — крикнул Иль Форте. — Смотри какая страшная рожа намалёвана на стене Лас Ночес!!  
— Тише! — шикнул Гриммджоу. — Это же сам Ками высунулся из окна!  
— Айзен-сама!!! — продолжал кричать Нойтора.   
— Ну? — сквозь крем спросил Владыка всея.  
— Смотрите какая няша!! — крикнул Нойтора, вытянув руки, в которых находилась малышка Нел. — Можно себе оставить?  
— Тьфу ты, — Айзен отправился обратно к столу с едой.  
— Ну, значит, да! — довольно сказал Нойтора, стиснув Нел в объятиях.  
— Нойтора... ик! — сама! — забеспокоился Тесла. — Не зажимайте её так сильно!  
Нойтора не обратил особого внимания на реплику своего франсьона, но посадил малышку на плечо.  
Разобравшись с этим, Нойтора и Гриммждоу продолжили свой "Золотой граммофон".

— Пустоооой!!! Вали его!!! — радостно орал Нойтора, лупя бедного песчаного пустого ногой и показывая на стайку неподалёку.  
— Нойтора-сама... — начал Тесла, спрятавшись за Ямми, — это деревья...  
— Плева-а-Ать! — крикнул Нойтора, раздавив Пустого.  
— А пойдем в Генсей... — предложил чей-то франсьон.  
— О-о-о! — оценили эспадовцы. — Аткрыывай!(слово написано так, как задумывалось).  
Самый трезвый арранкар(после Улькиорры), Заэль открыл гарганту. 

[прим. автора: я не хочу утруждать вас предложениями Кэпа, типо "И они вошли в эту самую гарганту!" просто читайте дальше и если будете кидаться тапками, то пожалуста парными ^.^]

В Каракуре было тихое, спокойное утро...   
Нойтора радостно сшибал все скамеки и мусорки в главноем парке, Гриммджоу доказывал гуляющей в этом самом парке Йоруичи, кто тут КОТ, Улькиорра и Заэль играли в "дурака" на лавке, которую пропустил Нойтора, Иль Форте и Тесла успели попереобнимать половину деревьев парка, причём Тесла утверждал, что каждое третье дерево "Нойтора-сама", а Иль Форте утверждал что эти деревья "неправильные Заэли" и ломал их, а Ямми вытанцовывал Канкан, чем пугал фракцию в целом и Заэля в частности.  
Люди, не видившие арранкаров, в страхе шарахались от летающих мусорок и лавок, карт, самих по себе играющих в "дурака", и просто пытались убежать как только началось землятрясение.  
Исида, сам только вот на днях справивший свою днюшку(не парьтесь, автор знает когда у Иси днюшка), с ужасом смотрел на  
шарахающихся от арранкаров людей, и не заметил летящий в него мусорный бак(Автор перечитывала ранние главы блича, десXD).  
Заэль и Улькиорра собрали карты, спрятали их куда-то и, подойдя к лежащему Исиде(с таким лицом: @_@), дотащили его до лавочки, где они играли в карты. Не один человек сошёл с ума, видя летающего подростка(не в первый раз, кстати!(112 серия)).   
Совершив сей подвиг, Кватра и Октава собрали "мусор" и "будующих подопытных" в центре и, открыв гарганту, захватив с собой три пивных ларька, вернулись в Лас Ночес.

— Уоу! Лас Ночес после парка какой-то мууутный! — захихикал Иль Форте.  
— Тсс! Тц... — взяв Иль Форте за шкирку сказал Нойтора, приложив палец к губам. — Переносим тусу ко мне! — крикнул он(И чхать ему, что они находились под дверьми тронного зала, где стремительно толстел Айзен).

Покои Нойторы  
В этой комнате царил такой шум и гам, что любая земная дискотека(читай: пьянка на Новый год) позавидовала бы. Заэль, которого, неведомым никому способом, всё-таки напоили, даже музыку достал.   
И только бедный трезвый Улькиорра смотрел на весь этот дурдом и тихонько гордился тем, что завтра будет единственным (Баррган и Старк не в счет), кто не будет мечтать о водичке.   
Еще через пару часов Улькиорра отобрал у какого-то дремлющего арранкара бутылку пива и, единожды глотнув, устало лег на кровать Нойторы и задремал...

...Утро встретило их ударом наковальни по мозгу. Но сильнее всего оно долбануло того, кто первый проснулся...  
Он со стоном разлепил глаз и пропробовал поддтянуться. В ответ в его бок что-то воткнулось и сонно пробурчало "Нойтора-сама, не двигайтесь...".  
— Чего ты щас ляпнул?! — собственный громкий голос молотком въехал по мозгу Нойторы.  
Тесла не ответил, только сильнее уткнувшись в бок Нойторы.  
Квинта решил осмотрется. Горы пивных бутылок, и арранкары, похрапывающие в обнимку с ними, говорили о том, что вчерашний день прошёл хорошо, нет, даже очень хорошо.  
Сладко улыбнувшись, Нойтора, минут пять пытаяюсь оттолкнуть от себя Теслу, в итоге плюнув на это дело, задремал снова.

**Author's Note:**

> 07.27.2011


End file.
